


'Don't Ghost Me'

by okayish_essence



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Siblings, sunset curve mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayish_essence/pseuds/okayish_essence
Summary: the conversation we never got to see between Carlos and Julie...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	'Don't Ghost Me'

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i hate writing dialouge but i really wanted to write this  
> it's horrible  
> too much dialoge  
> i am so sorry for the horrible writing

“Don’t ghost me, huh? How long have you been holding on to that one?”

Carlos startled at her voice. “Julie! You took forever!” He was half asleep, propped up on one hand. “And no, I came up with that about an hour before you guys sang.” A smug look appeared on his face.

Julie rolled her eyes. Of course he would’ve. “So, how long have you known?”

“I just found out today. Apparently it wasn’t a chef haunting the place- it was some band named ‘Sunset Curve’. They looked just like your  _ holograms _ .” He put air quotes around the word. “I knew that there were ghosts!” 

“Yeah, you were right. I don’t think dad ever truly believed you, though.” She paused, mulling a thought over in her head. “Hey, do you want to meet them?”

Carlos practically exploded with excitement. “Heck yeah!”


End file.
